


Treasure

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"…And you’re completely obsessed with treasure.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It starts with gold… and aquamarine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/gifts).



It wasn’t often that he had time to himself, but when he did, he would almost always come here. High up among the branches of the tallest tree closest to the Survey Corps barracks he could finally breathe. Free of the memories, the nightmares, and the fear. He loved that nobody ever thought to look up into the branches, loved that he could stay here for hours and no one would be the wiser, and he loved that he was blessedly alone.

Except one spring day, all of that changed.

Leaning against the trunk, and staring out across the fields, a flash of gold caught his eye. A small figure with blonde hair was meandering around the barracks with what looked like a heavy tome in their arms. Jean guessed it was probably Armin, looking for a place to read without being bothered, but by the looks of things he wasn’t having much luck finding one. He considered sharing his tree, but selfishness won over and he didn’t budge. And when he looked again, Armin was gone, probably back inside since he couldn’t find a good place to read.

A few hours went by and Jean decided that it would probably be a good idea to head back for dinner before the sun fully set. he carefully climbed down to the lower branches and without looking below, dropped to the ground.

And miraculously, he found Armin. By probably crushing him to death.

_“Fuck! FUCK FUCK ARMIN I’M SO SORRY!”_

Armin was a little stunned, but seemed otherwise unhurt. But that didn’t stop Jean from pulling out all the stops as he had the freak out of the century. It wasn’t until Armin forcibly covered Jean’s mouth with his hand, that Jean finally stopped blabbing.

_"Jean, its all right. I’m fine, just a little surprised and sore is all. But what were you doing in that tree anyways? I didn’t even see you!"_

Jean was on the verge of spitting out a sarcastic retort, but was stopped by the view. Aquamarine eyes looked up at him, and unfortunately one was ringed by a purpling bruise.

_"Aw shit Armin, I think I gave you a black eye… I’m really sorry! But you shouldn’t have been sitting under my tree!"_

_“It’s all right Jean, really I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.”_

Jean was seriously considering abandoning the little blonde, and escaping back to the barracks. But guilt won out, and he offered what he thought was a perfectly acceptable compromise.

_"At least let me walk you back to the barracks! That way if you have a concussion I can drag you to the infirmary."_

_"O-Okay I guess. Thanks Jean."_

 

A few days later, Jean was back amongst the branches of his favorite tree, happy that Armin hadn’t blabbed about his secret spot, or how he had gotten his black eye. He let his thoughts run, but somehow they always came back to gold. Aquamarine and gold. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun, letting bursts of red and yellow light sear his eyes. And when that became too much, he lets an arm drape over his face, letting the lights instantly be quenched by dark blues and blacks. He probably could have fallen asleep if a quiet voice hadn’t called his name.

_"Jean? Are you up there?"_

He looked down and again was inundated by those same two colors. Gold. Aquamarine.

Armin.

_"Yeah I’m up here. Gimme a sec and I’ll be down."_

He wasn’t sure why he even responded, he could have hidden and pretended not to be there. But here he was, making his way back down to the grass. And here he was listening to Armin talk about the peacefulness of his tree. And after a few words of his own, Jean was now listening to Armin talk about his book. And he couldn’t say he minded.

* * *

 

Meeting at the tree quickly became a routine between the two. Nobody came looking for them, and nothing ever interrupted their quiet afternoons together. Sometimes Armin would read aloud if Jean seemed interested in the book he brought. But more often than not, the book lay forgotten as the two just… talked. Jean sitting on his branch above Armin’s head, and Armin stretched out on the grass, while both looked up at the sky.

Jean didn’t register it right away, but he found himself spending more and more time on the grass and away from the branches of his beloved tree. But the freedom he once found among the branches, he was currently enjoying on the ground, slowly drowning in aquamarine and hoping for a taste of gold.

And that’s when he realized. He would do anything to make that treasure his. To finally hold the golden creature with gemstone eyes in his arms and feel those precious ruby lips upon his.

 

The next time they were together, Jean was determined to accomplish his mission. He gathered every ounce of courage and recklessness he possessed and dove in.

_"ArminIreallylikeyouandIreallywanttokissyouplease"_

That. There. He asked and all he had to do was wait for a reply.

_"Umm… I’m sorry, what was that Jean?"_

Damn it.

_"Armin, I really really want to kiss you. So you should run away soon otherwise I might just do it and I don’t want to ruin whatever friendship we’ve started here an—"_

Gentle.

Who knew that rubies could be so gentle? Pressed against his lips and molding against his mouth in the most exquisite way. Or that gold was so soft, running through his fingers like a torrent of liquid gold that he could hold tight without fear of being burned. And when he opened his eyes, he was inundated by the most wondrous pools of sapphire and aquamarine. Who knew that stones could melt, could express excitement and trepidation and all the emotions he was currently feeling.

But this was so much better than stones or metals, this was Armin. Captivating, endearing, intelligent, Armin. And he was here, in his arms, and in his lap and they were kissing and Jean could finally, finally say that he had found himself the perfect treasure.

_…Not all treasure is silver and gold._

**Author's Note:**

> jearmin drabble (that quickly became a oneshot) for the marvelous [jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle](http://jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle.tumblr.com/) because she is wonderful and kind and I’m so happy she’s doing much better now.


End file.
